


Face Like Thunder

by yespress



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespress/pseuds/yespress
Summary: babe, you've got a face like thunder





	

I need new wheels. That’s all Tobin thought as she rode down the tarmac, she needed new wheels on her longboard. The ones she had were getting more annoying to cruise with, sure, it could’ve been the bearings but she didn’t want to risk it. Ashlyn would tease her if Tobin’s board was slower and that was a risk she was not willing to take. In her head she had the plans for the day repeating themselves; meet Ashlyn and Alex in homeroom, go to her classes and at least try to pay attention in three of them, go to practise for the school soccer team, go to the beach with Ashlyn for a couple hours, and make it home in time for dinner. It was simple. She had been doing the same thing for the last two years everyday. Her life had become a routine and, as much as she hated routine, she ran through this in her head everyday before school. Her headphones were blaring a song off the “get fucking hyped!!” playlist that Sydney had sent her and was wondering how she ended up befriending someone who willingly listened to Phil Collins. This is perfect, Tobin thought to herself as the morning dew began to set and the sun was appearing from behind the trees. The wind was blowing her hair out of her face and she had already taken off her snapback in fear of it falling off.   
She kicked up her longboard as she walked through the school gates and stepped on the same paving that she always did. It was good luck. The school felt different when she walked through it though, she knew every classroom and almost every teacher yet it felt off. She placed the snapback back on her head and walked into homeroom. “Toby, I missed you over the summer!” Yelled Alex, her best friend, as she ran and jumped into Tobin’s arms.  
“Alex, we literally saw each other two days ago,” she groaned, “get off me and never call me that again.”  
Alex chuckled to herself and unwrapped herself from her best friend. This is going to be a long year, Tobin thought as she listened to Alex talk about a hot guy at the beach while Ashlyn mentioned applying for a job at the local surf shop. “Tobs, you should get a job there too,” Ashlyn said as she leaned back in her chair.  
“No offense Ash, but I spend too much time with you and I don’t think I could handle more.” Tobin joked as Ashlyn glared at her.   
Tobin and Ashlyn always had this type of banter with each other and they had had it since before they could remember. When Alex came into the picture their second year of middle school, she was afraid of Ashlyn but soon after the three of them became best friends and had been inseparable since. Tobin loved her friends, that much she was sure of. They were her backbone and Alex may as well have been her conscience too. Alex didn’t seem like she would be friends with Ashlyn and Tobin, people thought she was too high maintenance and high-strung for them but Tobin had quickly found out that that was an act, Alex was just a dork at heart.  
Their homeroom tutor, Mrs Scott, began handing out lesson timetables to each student and extra-curricular timetables to “anyone interested”. Tobin scanned her eyes over the timetable and felt lighter knowing that she shared most of her classes with at least two of her friends. She groaned as she got a text revealing that she would have to spend a year of history listening to Syd and Alex yell over each other. Alex winked at her knowingly and they let out a brief laugh that had Ashlyn wondering what had happened. “Alright class, I’m gonna pair you up with someone you don’t speak to a lot and you’ll talk about your summers.” The class let out a collective sigh as their tutor wrote names on the board.  
Kelley O’Hara. Tobin had never seen the girl around before but she already felt welcomed by the scattered freckles on the girl’s face and her bright smile. “Hey, I’m Tobin. You’re new here right?” She spoke and she was the girl’s face light up even more than she thought was possible.  
“Uh yeah. Hey, I’m Kelley. I just moved here with my family but luckily I don’t seem to be the only new girl.” She laughed to herself and Tobin found herself already liking the girl in front of her.  
“There are other new kids?” Tobin questioned.  
“Yeah, there are like two of us. Me, this blonde girl called Julie, and another girl I can’t remember the name of.”  
“Sounds cool. So what do you like doing with your time?”  
The girl smiled, “I play probably too much soccer for my own good, I like to think I can surf pretty well, but I also just chill out I guess.”  
“Holy crap! You’ve gotta come surfing with me and my friend Ashlyn sometime, we know this great little beach downtown that no one ever really goes to but it has the sickest waves!” Tobin exclaimed as she found herself wanting to know more about the girl. “I’m also on the soccer team and play for a club around here. Most of my best friends play on the team so you should definitely try-out.”  
Kelley nodded and the girls continued talking about soccer and surfing and found out they had a lot in common. As the bell rang, the class filed out of the classroom and Tobin told Kelley to try and find her at lunch so she could introduce her to her friends.   
Tobin then began walking the hallways to get to her locker before class started. An unfamiliar girl was opening the locker next to hers. For a split second their eyes connected and Tobin felt like she wasn’t so unfamiliar anymore. The other new girl.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy ;)  
> also each chapter title is a song to do with the story that you should 100% listen to


End file.
